GW kindergarten
by Himeko Maxwell
Summary: i'm sick of yaoi chibi fics. so i wrote one that's non-yaoi so there :P anyways just read and review i'll put more up as soon as i find what else i wrote
1. girls meet boys

*Mysterious lady walks onto set*  
Lady: you are about to witness and actual day at an unactual kindergarten. In this story we have 13 kids and 1 teacher each person (except the teacher) has a mission. The missions go as follows:  
*Picture of a small girl that looks a lot like Heero except with long hair shows on screen*  
Name: Sheera  
Mission: annoy Dua  
*Picture of a girl that looks like Duo except with bigger eyes shows on the screen*  
Name: Dua  
Mission: stay happy  
*Picture of a girl that looks like Quatre except with two pigtails shows on screen*  
Name: Quetra  
Mission: Don't cry  
*Picture of a girl that looks like Trowa except with long hair tied in a big ribbon shows on screen*  
Name: Treea (hey you try to think of a good name)  
Mission: don't talk  
*Picture of a girl that looks like Wufie except with two small ponytails and bangs*  
Name: Wong Hau  
Mission: yell a lot  
(Everybody else you know what they look like so I'll just say their name and mission)  
Name: Heero  
Mission: survive  
Name: Duo  
Mission: Whatever he feels like  
Name: Quatre  
Mission: Don't cry  
Name: Trowa  
Mission: Don't talk  
Name: Wufie  
Mission: cure all injustices  
Name: Relena  
Mission: make Heero love her  
Name: Hilde  
Mission: tell Dua and Duo apart  
Name: Catherine  
Mission: scare people by saying "boom"  
know you know the people. None of them know their mission. Let's watch as they try to complete their mission.  
  
Dua: Sheera let go of my hair.  
Sheera: why?  
Dua: because that hurts!  
*Dua starts to cry*  
Sheera: oh I'm sorry.  
*Sheera pulls harder*  
Dua: I hope you know you are very mean!  
*Dua cries harder as Sheera smiles*  
  
*******Across the room*************  
  
Quetra: tea Treea?  
*Treea shakes her head no*  
Quetra: okay  
*Quetra pours tea into Treea's cup*  
*Treea hits her head on the table*  
Wong hau: what about me?  
Quetra: sorry none for you  
Wong hau: INJUSTICE!  
*5 boys walk into room*  
Teacher: oh girls come over here.  
*Girls keep doing what they were doing*  
*Teacher gets mad*  
Teacher: Sheera stop pulling Dua's hair!  
*Sheera stops*  
*Dua sticks her tongue out at Sheera*  
Teacher: Quetra stop pouring tea into Treea's cup and Wong Hau get over here!  
*5 frightened girls run over to her*  
Teacher: good girls meet our new students. Sheera meet Heero  
*Heero and Sheera step forward and point super soakers at each other*  
Teacher: where did you get those?  
Duo/ Dua: spandex space  
*Teacher rolls her eyes*  
Teacher: Dua meet Duo  
Dua: I bet my hair is better than yours  
Duo: nuh-uh  
*The 2 run over to Sheera and Heero*  
Duo: whose hair is better? Mine or hers?  
*Heero and Sheera proceeded to pull their braids*  
Duo/ Dua: OOWW!!!  
Sheera: Duo's, his hair is longer  
*Duo sticks his tongue out at Dua*  
Heero: Dua's, her hair is less greasy  
*Dua sticks her tongue out at Duo*  
Teacher: Quetra meet Quatre  
*Quatre coughs*  
Teacher: Excuse me. I mean Quatre Rebabra Winner  
Quatre: Thank you  
Quetra: you have a sissy name  
Quatre: is not  
Quatre: is to  
*Quatre starts to cry*  
*Heero and Sheera point their super soakers at Quatre*  
Heero/ Sheera: shut up  
Quatre: shutting up  
Teacher: Treea meet Trowa  
Treea: ...  
Trowa: ...  
*Treea looks over at the blocks*  
*Trowa nods*  
*They walk over and start building*  
Teacher: riiight. Anyways Wong hau meet Wufie  
*They glare at each other* 


	2. Relena, hilde, and catherine and the mes...

*Wufie goes and sits in a chair*  
Wong hau: he's in my chair!  
*Wufie looks around*  
Wufie: I don't see your name on it  
*Wong hau points to some scribbled words*  
*Everyone gathers around the chair*  
Sheera: Property of Wong hau  
Wong hau: so get off  
*She pushes Wufie off*  
Teacher: nap time  
Duo: but I'm not *yawn* sleepy  
Dua: me ei-  
*They both fall asleep*  
*Duo uses his braid for a pillow; Dua uses hers for a blanket*  
*Heero and Sheera wrap their super soakers in blankets and use them as pillows*  
*Trowa and Treea just lay down obediently*  
*Wufie and Wong hau lay down parallel to each other and glare till they both fell asleep*  
*Quetra and Quatre just fall asleep*  
Teacher: finally  
*Teacher collapses in a chair*  
*Chair breaks*  
Voice: excuse me  
*Teacher turns to see three girls. One with a shirt that says boom! in red letters, one that has a bright pink dress on, and another with blue hair*  
Teacher: Ummm... hello  
Pink girl: Hello my name is Relena, this is Cathrine, and Hilde  
*Heero suddenly opens his eyes*  
*He sees Relena and tries to run*  
*He trips over Sheera and falls flat on his face*  
Sheera: Ow.  
*Relena glares at Sheera*  
*She storms over to her*  
*Sheera opens her eyes to a pink blob*  
Sheera: AAAAAHHHHH!!!  
*She backs away as quickly as possible*  
*She goes back for her super soaker and sprays Relena with water*  
Relena: AAAHHH!!  
Sheera: Ha ha ha! Die witch die! Ha ha ha!  
*Sheera starts chasing Relena around*  
*Hilde trots over to Duo and Dua*  
*She pulls the only braid she sees (which happens to be Dua's)*  
Dua: AAAAAHHHH!!  
*High-pitched scream wakes everyone and startles Hilde*  
*Dua sits up and rubs her head*  
Dua: what in shinigami's name is wrong with you?  
*Hilde blinks at the girls in front of her*  
*Duo sits up*  
Duo: what's with all the screaming?  
*Hilde looks back and forth between them then sits down confused*  
*Duo runs over and grabs Heero's super soaker*  
Heero: hey that's mine!  
Duo: but I need to use it  
Heero: but it's mine!  
Duo: but I need to use it  
*They start fighting over the super soaker*  
*Relena runs over and trips over the blankets*  
*Duo/ Dua start laughing*  
*Relena starts crying*  
*Heero starts running* (and they all live in the story that I wrote)  
Voice: Excuse me  
*Teacher turns to see a group of parents*  
Teacher: Trowa, Treea, Quetra, Quatre, Wufie, and Wong hau it's time to go  
*A huge group of kids run to their parents*  
*Teacher turns to see a mess of kids*  
*Relena was crying, Duo and Dua were laughing at her, Heero was running, Sheera was watching him run circles around her, and Hilde was still confused*  
*Teacher sighs rubbing her head*  
Catherine: BOOM!  
*Everybody stops and looks at her*  
*She is kicking over blocks*  
*Teacher looks around again*  
Teacher: there's Heero running in circles, there's Sheera watching him, Cathrine's playing with blocks, Relena's crying, and Dua and Duo's Ummm... hey where's Dua and Duo? Hey where's Hilde?  
*She turns and sees Hilde painting Dua's hair anime purple and Duo's hair is already anime blue*  
*Duo's hair was dripping onto the floor*  
Teacher: Hilde what are you doing?  
Hilde: I can't tell 'em apart  
*She finishes painting Dua's hair*  
*Duo and Dua start chasing each other*  
*Paint goes everywhere*  
Teacher: DUO, DUA FREEZE!  
*They stopped, Dua was in mid-step and fell over*  
Teacher: come  
*Dua started to come but Duo ran away*  
*The teacher catches him by the hair and drags him to the sink*  
*She puts him on the counter*  
Duo: what are you doing?  
Teacher: I'm unbraiding your hair, then I'm going to wash it  
*She turns the water on and sticks Duo's head under*  
*She starts scrubbing*  
Teacher: why won't it come out? Hilde bring the paint that you used here  
*Hilde brings it*  
Teacher: Hilde how did you get hair dye?  
*Hilde shrugs*  
Teacher: Duo, Dua, I have some bad news. This isn't coming out so I hope you like your new hair.  
*Their eyes go big then they both glare at Hilde*  
*They start chasing her*  
Hilde: how was I supposed to know? I can't read  
*They keep chasing her*  
Sheera: I can n_n (two things 1. n_n this is a chibi happy face and 2 she just pretends to read)  
Teacher: time to go  
*They all run to their parents*  
*Duo stops and looks around*  
Duo: where's my mama?  
*Dua grabs his hand and drags him to her mom*  
Dua: mommy, can we keep him?  
Dua's mom: no honey, his mommy is probably wants him  
*Sister Helen appears*  
Duo: oh yeah. Me forgot. I have no mommy just a sister  
*He runs over and hugs her leg*  
Sister Helen: hello Duo. Ummm... Duo can you let go of my leg?  
*He lets go*  
*Dua's about to cry*  
*Duo gives her a hug* (audience: awwwww)  
*Dua turns bright red*  
!!!THE END!!!  
Himeko: well what do you think?  
Dua: that can't be the end!  
Sheera: why not?  
Dua: Ummm... because... because...  
Quetra: oooooo you have a crush on Duo don't you?  
*Dua turns bright red*  
Everybody except Himeko and Dua: eeeewww  
*Himeko looks at all the chibis and sweatdrops*  
*Duo enters*  
*All girls except Himeko laugh and leave*  
Duo: what did I do now?  
*Himeko gives him a huge hug*  
Himeko: isn't he just sooo cute?  
Duo: can't breathe 


End file.
